


The False Light

by DynamesVirtue



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, I'll add tags later, Multi, Retcon Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamesVirtue/pseuds/DynamesVirtue
Summary: A bit of Magnus and my OC Bailee's POV of the Metalocalypse leading to the events of the Doomstar Requiem. As part of the prophecy herself, Bailee's job is to make sure that the prophecy becomes true and goes according to plan. So being a Dethklok reporter who knows every move they make, and sometimes even before they make it, how hard can that be?
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Original Female Character(s), Nathan Explosion/Abigail Remeltindtdrinc
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Dynames here. Hope you enjoy the story! I usually write short stories or imagines/scenarios so working on a project like this is new and exciting! I'm open to any criticism or tips as I'm trying to become better at my writing.

“Oh it’s _you_ . Should have known who the unknown caller ID was…” The girl chuckled. “What leads have you gotten for me today?.... _ooh?_ ....And he doesn’t know about this or this hasn’t peaked his interest just yet?....Well.... Of course. He always lets things be. Always watches but never engages.” She sighed. “Though knowing something that far in advance doesn’t seem to suit you guys.” She paused, letting the person on the other end respond to her while checking her newly polished black nails. A frown graced her face when she noticed a crack and heard their response. “Fiiine! You both know that I’m not as patient as **_him_ ** ! It’s been over thousands of years! I don’t understand why we can’t set things in motion _now._....” She let out a sigh, much to her annoyance, as a figure started to make his way out of the liquor store with what was an obvious beer can in the brown bag and something for her. This phone call had to end sooner than later. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see what I can do..” The disappointment in her voice hinted towards the end of the phone call. The person at the other end got the clue as she wasn’t continuing her rant like she normally does. She quickly clicked the end button as the figure of the man walked towards her. 

“What was that about?” He asked with a raised brow. “Your manager bugging you on your day off?” It was so sweet that he was so concerned at times, it just makes her heart want to explode. 

“What else is new?” She lied, “ Though you know being a Dethklok reporter has its perks.” The girl gave him a cutesy wink. “But goods first then I’ll talk.” Her hands made a grabbing gesture towards the small bag in his other hand. The man rolled his eye and handed her the bag which she replied with a glee sound. In the bag was two Skor bars. Why two? Because one was never enough. Already taking the first bar out, she unwrapped the top of it and put it in her mouth. 

“Ahh!” The man put his hands up to stop her. “I gave you the goods, now play fair and tell me what happened.” 

A loud audible sigh was heard from her as she put the candy bar down. It was only fair to tell him after getting her favorite candy. Though the stern look he was giving her didn’t help either. “Fine, Magnus. A fair trade I suppose.” She huffed. “Remember that camp thing you signed up for? The “extra cash grab” as you called it?” Magnus shifted his stance, though the seriousness in his face didn’t alter. That usual look Magnus gave when Dethklok was ever mentioned. It sent shivers down the girl’s spine, but in a good way. “Well…” She started, trying to play coy. “It’s only a rumor, but they gave me the task to look into it further. Apparently that manager of theirs _‘allegedly’_ made an NDA to the owners just to have one of the jerks be a camper.” Her shoulders shrugged at the man. Magnus’ unpredictable reaction was exciting her. Was he gonna get mad and angry like the times before? Or is he gonna try to stay calm and collected since they were out in public. _Emotions are so interesting_ she thought with a smile as Magnus crossed his arms in thought. His lips made a twitch as clearly he wanted to lash out, but yelling out his ideals and disgust towards the band in broad daylight will cause attention to themselves. The last thing either of them wanted.

“That damn camp isn’t until another ten months..” He mutter. So he decided to think up something, how devious. Even if the rumor was true, it would be the first time he’s seen any of the band in years. They still had to pay for the injustice that not only plagued the world, but his mind as well. Revenge was coming and Magnus always kept up with his threat one way or another. If it was true… he had little time to plan out everything he wanted. That’s what she liked about him. He was always three steps ahead of everyone. Though every step he took, she was already a mile away from him. Magnus might have had his cards in place but She was the card dealer. “Do you have a deadline on this lead?” He finally asked her in his stern voice. “No, no deadline was given.” She spoke in a whisper while shaking her head. The tall man let out a hum. “Alright, you know what to do Bailee.” He replied, patting her head softly. The girl gave a hum and a smile, feeling it was ok to eat her chocolate bar now. Magnus took a swig of his beer and draped his arm around her shoulder as the pair made their way to the townhouse they shared. 

  
  


As she finished her chocolate bar, Bailee tossed out the wrapper as well as the toss away phone. Can’t have that pesky manager try to link her to the Prophecy just yet. Things were hopefully starting to get going, much to her glee. And once things get started, everything will fall into place. Just as the prophecy predicted. If only Dethklok and Magnus knew of what’s to come, maybe they would be just as gleeful as her. 

  
  


The world is about to end and they all get a starring role in the Metalocalypse!


	2. Ch. 1

_7 months left_

  
  


_Tap tap tap._ The sound of nail hitting against wood was heard quite loudly in the silent apartment. Dull and tired eyes stared idly at the blank word Doc on the screen. Her St Bernard Nana, laid close to her feet, yawning before putting his head down. Bailee had to choose her words wisely, those assholes were always watching. Deadlines due in six hours, and her leads on dethklok have fallen kinda of short. Online reports were the worst, it just made her procrastination that much easier. Luckily she only had to do this once or twice a month, being a reputable Dethklok reporter has its perks. She would rather be out there being the first one to get the scoop as she normally did. And her mysterious “manager” was extremely helpful with her success. In a way, Bailee sort of felt bad for the folks reading or watching her work. They had no clue what’s to come and the thought of that sort of excites her. 

Leaning back on her desk chair, the tired girl looked at the few files that laid on her desk. Majority of them were mundane Dethklok shenanigans and leads she found out a few hours prior. One of them caught her eye was that Nathan was dating a fan. It was quite interesting after the whole NateBecca scandal, but this one really takes the cake. After digging into this Trindle girl, Bailee already knew this was going to be a mess. They’ve been only dating for a couple of days and she has a history of dating Nathan impersonators. She wonders if the poor boy knows anything about her obsession, and was surprised that Charles let someone that unstable so close to the band. How Hypocritical. After showing the would be article to Magnus, the two had a good laugh, with him stating Nathan always had a thing for crazy or insane girls. She just might go with this one.

The other file only had a couple of information on it. As Nathan is dating again, William Murderface started to take up smoking. Not entirely news worthy as the one prior, but has a bit more to go on. As the band is now known smokers besides cannabis, the Tobacco stocks and sales have risen and so has the number of first time smokers. Most of them range from early teens to late 40’s. Not entirely news worthy since the world doesn’t have that many years left anyways. Bailee never understood the appeal of smoking. It smells bad and tastes just as bad as well. Some of her so-called friends smoked all the time and she hated the smell. Her tired face made a small smile as she thought she was lucky Magnus was able to quit smoking long before he met her. 

The third and last file she had wasn’t really for the public eye. Magnus and her were working on this together, but it's been a couple of months she heard anything from her “manager” or her usual insider friends. Though he remained calm about it, she knows the so-called “rumor” was eating the back of his mind. He waited this long to have something planned against Dethklok, what can waiting a little bit longer do? A small pout pulled at her lips as she felt like in a similar situation. Bailee could never understand how patient the Tribunal was with the whole prophecy thing. So close yet still out of their reach. She was ready for the chaos to happen with her and Magnus officially starting the shebang. But in order for this to work, She needs to have Magnus stay in the dark, just like his role as the “ _Man who stands behind shadows_ ”. 

Thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an alarm pinging. Looking at the clock of the screen she let out a groan. 5 more hours until it's due. “The sooner you finish it the quicker you’re done with it!” Magnus called from the living room. Soon after that he heard her reply with another groan. Nana barked in agreement. Eventually she decided to give the smoking article to Smokearooni Aficionado. Seemed like to fit their style and the extra bucks that came from that lead didn’t hurt either. Now that she’s finally picked a topic, Bailee went to typing. 

  
  


**_A few days later.._ **

“I can’t believe you didn’t want to come, it was totally epic!” Bailee exclaimed, waving her arms in excitement as Magnus grabbed her suitcase. “Bodies, everywhere! Blood, _everywhere_ ! They even found Trindle’s body among the mess HA! How easily death follows Dethklok!” The bitter man made an annoyed groan, slamming the trunk of the car rather hard as she continued her supposed rant. He always felt annoyed with her line of work. Dethklok this, Dethklok that. Yeah, it was the main source of their income, but knowing every move they made all the time just irritated him to no end. Though it was useful for _future arrangements_ , it was just annoyance.

Bailee noticed his change in demeanor and stopped her ranting, though a grin was still plastered on her face. She felt like something was gonna change, and hopefully soon. Though it wasn't time to let Magnus know what was truly going on. "Let's get going.." She said, stretching her arm over her head. "I just wanna go home." She leaned onto Magnus who was standing next to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. All she wanted to do was relax and spend time she had left with Magnus. It could be hours before she was pulled into work again. Being a reporter for Dethklok was demanding, but someone had to do it. Just the thought of working again after flying back home made her pout and cling on to her boyfriend even tighter. Eyeing her pout, Magnus gave her a quick kiss on the head and rubbed her back. "Ok then.. let's get going." He said softly. 

The ride home started off quiet. The airport was a bit away from home so the car ride was rather long. The two of them sat in comfortable silence as the radio played softly in the background. It was some rock station trying to promote new bands. Bailee watched idly as they passed by random buildings next to the freeway. Her hand twirling around her orange hair. While away she noticed her roots were coming back in. Maybe it was time to change her hair color again, though she had gotten used to the bright orange hair over the past month. The sound of Magnus' voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What?" She said softly, clearly not hearing what he said. "I said, 'whatcha thinking about?'" He repeated, his eye still focused on the road. She hummed for a second before replying to him. "Nothing in particular..." she said. "Though.. I am curious." Magnus interrupted her with a scoff. "When are you not?" The reporter let out a laugh and playfully nudged his shoulder. "Whatever!" She smiled. "I was gonna ask, what do you do when I'm gone?" She tilted her head to the side, curious to see what his answer was. Magnus pressed his lips together toughly. What she doesn’t know is that he also has a trick up his sleeve. Someone reached out to him while Bailee was out on a different work trip. Though it was a brief meet and greet, that person also had mutual grudge against Dethklok. However he would only meet him while she was away. The man was not someone that Magnus wanted Bailee to be around with. 

“Oh you know. Just lazy on about, ignoring Nana and getting wasted until you come home.” He joked, keeping his little secret in the back of his mind. Bailee arched her brows before laughing. “If I ever believed that, it would be pathetic. Plus You would never ignore Nana.” She said in between laughter. “So you think I would be pathetic?” He questioned, playfully pretending to be hurt. “Hmm a bit sad but not that pathetic.” She replied. With a grin still on her face, her hand stopped twirling, her played-with hair bounced lightly on her chest. Her eyes gave Magnus a sensual look. “So tell me what do you _really_ do when I’m gone?” She said in a low voice. Oh he knows where she's going with this. Magnus bit the inside of his lip as he tried to focus on the road ahead of them. The exit they needed to take wasn't too far now. Though his thoughts were distracted as Bailee placed a hand on his thigh. “Well?” She questioned, waiting for a reply. Magnus shuddered as his girlfriend began to rub his thigh. Damn girl knew how to get him aroused. “C-Come on Bails.. This isn’t the time for that. Besides… You know I preferred if you watch.” He chuckled. His girlfriend gave a playful pout and placed her hand back in her lap. She gave a playful pout and placed her hand back in her lap. “Fiine I’ll let you win... for now.” She stuck out her pierced tongue at him. 

After that the ride home was quite short. Once off the freeway it was only 15 minutes before they could reach the townhouse that they shared. Though as Magnus parked the car in the garage, they heard Nana barking like crazy. Bailee immediately glared at him. “What did you do to her?? Leave her on the leash again?!” 

“What!? No of course not. I’m not that cruel.” He argued back. “Maybe she just saw a squirrel or something.” Bailee rolled her eyes and scoffed, rushing in the house. Magnus followed suit, but as the pair rushed through the door, they both immediately stopped in their tracks. The backyard door was shattered with a hole in it, a bloody trail leading to an even bloodier rock with what seemed like a note attached to it. Nana was still barking wildly from the opposite of the room. The baby barrier blocked her from entering the open kitchen and dining room. Both Magnus and Bailee were too scared to move, and were pale as a ghost, hoping the note wasn’t from someone they didn’t want the other to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out!!! I wanted it to be perfect (by my standards) and also life and work got in the way. I hope you liked it!! And any feedback is always welcomed!


	3. Ch. 2

  
  


After the blood and broken glass was cleaned up, Magnus called a repairman for the glassdoor. He was told they would come down tomorrow to take a look at it. Even after putting Nana in the garage, the bloody note hasn’t been touched yet. Though he was a bit suspicious of how shocked and scared she was, Magnus figured that it was because her home was vandalized and not much else. That note must have been from that asshole! He’s the only one the former guitarist could think of who would do something so childish. And he’s an impatient fucker too. Yes, Bailee was reliable when it came to Dethklok information but there wasn’t much to do to get his revenge. Besides that one lead for the Rockarooni Fantasy camp, which she hasn’t gotten anything new in a while, it was a possible one step closer to the band. He needed more muscle to even get close to the guys. With all their klokateers, it’s likely a few of them would be with whoever is coming to the camp. And that’s where the Revengencers come in. The Revengencers weren’t mainstream however, if you truly hated Dethklok then you would know of them. Magnus found out about them by accident while Bailee was away several trips ago. Someone from the group reached out to him and met the leader himself, Masked Metal Assassin. He didn’t explain much, but that they have a mutual hatred for Dethklok. And he has an army, almost to match those lame-ass klokateers.

He tried to come up with a plan as Bailee was pacing around in the other room while on the phone. Seems like she’s already back to work. And from the sound of it, the work seemed highly important. There was a long pause before a heavy sigh was heard from the other room. Soon after Bailee came out walking with a look of disappointment on her face. “The work-life never stops.” She said tiredly, shrugging her shoulders before lounging in the chair next to Magnus. Though he did pity her sometimes, this is the lifestyle that she chose. He just watched her as she sat next time, leaning back on the chair’s hind legs which caused it to creak. 

“Well,” He started, breaking the slight tension. “The repairman available tomorrow at the soonest.” Bailee made a small pout. She hoped it could have been done today. “I guess that’s fine. We’ll just keep Nana in the garage tonight.” Her brown eyes blinked towards the note that laid between them on the floor. His eye followed suit as hers, nervously thinking of what lies inside that note. Both of them could feel the tension in the room as if someone could almost cut it with a knife. They sat in silence in what seemed to be hours, but Bailee was the first to break the tension with a nervous laugh. “So…” She started slowly, trying to take her time with this. “Should we see what’s on this paper?” The colorful haired girl leaned forward, her chair slamming on the floor as she did so to reach towards the note. However Magnus’ reflects thought for him as he quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. He didn’t even know what he was doing but anything to stop her reading that note. “What if there’s like… a... A bomb or something.” He quickly lied. “You’re an easy target in the industry.” 

His girlfriend gave a doubtful pout. “If so you would think it would already set off by now no? Besides other reporters wouldn’t stoop THAT low to get rid of me.” She replied, yanking her hand back from his grip. If he wanted to play so fine. She can too. The note was supposed to be for her right? So why was he so worked up over it Bailee wondered. Then again this isn’t normally how Salacita would contact her. But it wasn’t unusual enough to not _think_ it was for her. “Maybe…” She thought, trying to think up a believable excuse. “It’s those punk kids down the street. They always give Nana trouble anyways.” Shrugging her shoulders, she leaned back in the chair normally this time. 

“Right, so a stupid ransom note huh?” He arched his brows in slight disbelief. “Nana was inside when it happened. I doubt some punk rich kids would want to vandalize your home for the sake of the dog.” He reasoned, hoping she would just let the note go. “Yes, cause your bomb suggestion was more believable.” She debuted, rolling her eyes while crossing her arms. Magnus leaned on his elbows on the table with the folded paper in between them. Suddenly a ringtone started to play, causing the couple to jump in their seats, slightly scaring them in what was the looming silence. The ring tone came from Bailee’s pocket, her phone grew louder as she took it out to see who was calling her. 

“Damn,” the reporter scoffed. She wasn’t expecting another job so soon. Fixing the situation at hand was way more important than whatever shenanigans Dethklok was up to. But it did help pay the bills. “Bailee Slyfoot how can I help you?” She answered disinterestedly, pushing herself away from the table to get up. When she turned away from him, Magnus saw an opportunity. If she had to go on another work trip, he would have a chance to take that damn note and met up with those stupid ass Revengencers at whatever place the note stated. _Well.. if it was even for him_ , he mused. His thoughts were interrupted as Bailee’s call came to an end. 

“Yeah... Alright. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Yes yes, I know this is a big deal…” She paused. “Yeaahh I’ll try to get on the next flight… Yes sir. Ok.. bye.” After she pressed the end button, Bailee let out a long groan. “What perfect timing! Guess the boys are having a press conference for their new album in less than 24 hours from now. Jeff wants me to be in Dallas within 3 hours to get ready.” Magnus chuckled. “ _What perfect timing,_ ” he muttered. “What?” She replied, not hearing what he said. “Oh, nothing. I said I was sorry.” He got up from his chair to wrap his arms around her. “Your bags are still packed, right? How about we get those bags in the car, and go somewhere nice for dinner before I drop you back at the airport?” He whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck before planting kisses there. She was already distracted, Magnus wanted her even more distracted till the note was the very last thing on her mind. Bailee was flustered, a faint blush was creeping up her neck and to her cheeks. Magnus just knew how to press the right buttons. “That does sound nice..” She trailed off with a low groan as he started to bite her neck. He led her away from the table to the hallway, her mind already forgotten about the note as he intended to. “Well, let’s get going.” He said before following her up the stairs. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The stadium was packed with raging fans from well, all over the world. All of them here just to hear whatever bullshit these powerhouses had to say about the new album. If it goes like any other press conference like these, they will talk about anything BUT the new album. Bailee stood in the front with the rest of the crowd with the other reporters. Of course, the news networks would send in their creeps to report on this. All middle-aged men who ogle at her like a dog with a chew toy. A situation she’s been in multiple times to not phase her at this point. She has a job to do. She took notes as the other reporters asked their questions. Talking about music is like painting about farting. Alright, he wasn’t wrong though. She also noticed there were only 4 of them there. Though another reporter asked before she could. It was almost her turn. Putting her pen and notepad back in her purse, she grabbed the mic that one of her crew handed to her and straightened the ends of her suit. Before her turn was this new guy from this up-coming new channel in Tennessee. However, no one in that stadium was prepared to answer what came out of his mouth. 

“Yeah, I have a question regarding your fan base... Why are the majority of metal fans white?” There is immediate silence after he paused. Dethklok had a look of surprise. The fans, shocked, stopped their cheering. The reporters including Bailee looked at him in utter disgust. How did Charles let this loser in here? But he continued regardless. “I mean, do you only seek out white audiences? And what would you say to metal fans that aren’t white? Just askin’. Oh uh, one last thing. Are... You… Racist?” 

There was a long silence between the Band, the crowd and, reporters around this newbie who asked the unthinkable. But the question still lingered. Were they racist? The band’s lack of response didn’t seem to help them. But before anyone from any party could speak, the boys were rushed off the stage by the klokateers. _Probably Charles trying to protect them._ Bailee mused as she stood back as the gross old reporters tried to rush at them, all questions on Race. Her job here was done as far as Salactia and crew wanted. Such a topic was of no interest of hers and there wasn’t any blood or carnage this time around. Such a shame. 

With the Press Conference canceled she was able to go home earlier than expected. So Bailee decided to surprise Magnus. Maybe take him out again for fun, or OR get x-rated in the kitchen. Either way, she was prêt-à-manger. The girl mused at her thoughts as the uber dropped her off at her home with her luggage. After unlocking the front door, She hopped in the door and yelled out “Surprise!!!” She smiled, expecting an answer of some sort. But nothing came back to her, well other than Nana’s barking from the garage. Relaxing her arms to her sides, she strolled in the doorway to the kitchen area. The glass side door was fixed. And the note… THE NOTE!! She panicked, scrambling to find the note that she believed to be hers. It wasn’t in the trash, it wasn’t in the garbage can. Damn Magnus!! It wasn’t the first time he manipulated her like this. Damn his street smarts! Sitting in her office chair, Bailee sighed as she leaned on the table. Where did he go? What if it leads to where the Tribunal is located?? He wasn’t ready to meet them, let alone know they exist. As she was overthinking, her arm accidentally knocked the mouse around which led to the computer screen to pop up. The sudden light that came from the screen caught her attention and noticed that Magnus’ account was highlighted. As if he was the last person to use the computer. Bailee knew he wasn’t too computer savvy as she was and only used it to stalk Dethklok forums. Curiosity got the better of her and logged in to his account. “You may be street smart but I was the one who graduated college.” She mused to herself. She noticed he left the internet browser open, letting her to easily access his history. A brief thought from the back of her mind suggested maybe he wanted her to see it. She shook the idea out of her head. No, if he finds out about the tribunal it will through the prophecy out the window. As she searched, she found a location somewhere in Oregon. And a plane ticket he bought about an hour ago. Quickly she bought a ticket for a different flight. 

  
  


After a quick flight and a very long uber drive, Bailee arrived at the location Magnus looked upon his internet search. It was in the middle of nowhere. Just woods, woods, and more woods. She was dropped off as close as the driver could. The rest of the way she needed to travel by food. For the first time in a long while, she felt uneasy and nervous. The uncertainty of what’s to come made the butterflies in her stomach flutter nonstop. But she needed answers, and if needed to stop whatever she thinks is happening. With a big sigh, she started her trek into the woods. 

The hike was only maybe thirty minutes out. As she felt like she was close enough, she took out her map from her phone just in case. Well, she was certainly surprised that there was even cellular connection out here. Looking at the map, it seems like she only had less than a mile to go. Alright. Great. Now anxiety started to kick in. She kept on walking while putting her phone away. It wasn’t long until she heard, talking. Well, one of the voices sounded more like a growling animal than talking. Quietly she followed the voices until what they were saying was audible. Hiding behind a tree, she eavesdropped. 

“Look I really don’t appreciate the vandalism at my home. There are things called Phones Ya know!” A familiar voice complained. A growl was heard as a response. “You… Took too long to reply….” The grizzly voice replied. Bailee was just behind the tree, She wasn’t watching, but she knew that one of the voices was Magnus’. But the other…. 

“I know, I know.” Magnus started. “I have people there that I don’t want to be involved in this. It took a bit of time to have them leave without them knowing I was here. So again, don’t do something like THAT again.” There was a long moment of silence before the grizzly voice spoke up. “Fine.. we’ll find other… means of contacting you.” Bailee could practically hear the smirk on Magnus’ face. “Good Good, glad we can agree on that. Now about my plans against Dethklok..” He started. Plans against Dethklok... What is the idiot doing?!? He was going to ruin nearly everything she worked hard on by telling this rando their plans?!? NO WAY. 

She quickly stood up from her spot, but doing so caused her to slip on some branches and fell on a small bush. The sound alerted the pair and angering the one with the deep voice. “Find them!” He growled out. “And bring them to ME!” As if on cue, Several zombie-like beings emerged from their hiding, looking for the source of the noise. Three of them quickly found her from behind. While trying to get up, Bailee let out a loud gasp as she felt two pairs of arms grabbing each side of her arms and dragging her out from behind the large oak tree; bring her out in the open where the two men were standing. “Let me GO!” Bailee struggled, thought oddly enough these zombies were a lot stronger than you. “Bailee?!?” Magnus exclaimed, his voice mixed with concern and slight anger. “Do you know this girl?...” The masked man sneered. He looked like he was ready to kill her as he made his way closer to the couple. “Y-Yes! I know her!” Magnus replied stepping in between the two, shielding Bailee from his new acquaintance. “Let her go, Sh-she can help us actually.” Magnus looked back at her, he didn’t even need to turn to feel the heat of her glare. Though looking at her reassured her that she won’t be harmed as long as she played along with his game. She stopped struggling at this point but her two captures held their grip while pulling her closer to their leader. “Yeah. I can… help..” She said with a pout, giving a weary look at the Masked man. She couldn’t tell what this man was thinking, let alone where he was looking at.

He then turned to Magnus. “What can she do?” He growled again. “I’m a reporter!” She shouted, struggling against the hold against her. The masked man nodded at the two and they released her, pushing her forward before Magnus caught her in his arms. She steadied himself against him and faced the scary man. “I’m a Dethklok reporter. I have tabs on everything they do, everywhere they go. You would know everything without being known.” The freakishly buffed man thought for a moment. “We had someone like you once…” He started. “The fool left us and joined their rank.” He spouted with venom in his words. “Do the same and I’ll make sure your death lingers.” Magnus frowned and held Bailee tighter. “The only Deth around here is Dethklok’s. She wouldn’t betray us. She hates them as much as we do.” He nudged her to say something in agreement. “Oh yes, I mean I doubt we would be together if I did like Dethklok.” She joked though Magnus didn’t seem to like it very much.” The white hair man seemed to look between the two. Hard to tell behind that mask of his. “Fine..” He said in a low tone. “This.. consultation is over. We will discuss further… at a different time.” At this late at night the fog was thick in the air. He, along with his goons, disappeared in them. The couple who were holding on to each other out of slight fear fell on their knees on the ground. “Y-you’re such an idiot!!” Bailee whimpered, clinging to his jacket. “Working with that guy!? What are you thinking he could easily kill us at any given moment!” Magnus' brows furrowed. "Getting close to Dethklok isn't easy. You got the klokateers and Charles standing in between them. With this guy, we have at least a fighting chance and a brute force behind us." Bailee could still feel their grips on her arms, just rubbing where they held her; she could tell it would leave a bruise in the morning. Also, an Ally like that could be useful to the Tribunal. Though the Revengencers seems to have upgraded while going dark after the previous album release party. Bailee just hoped Magnus knew who he was dealing with. 

"Well then," She said, standing up and away from her boyfriend's grasp. After dusting off the grass, she lends a hand to Magnus and helped him up. "You and I need a long discussion about all this. But first, let's find a hotel to relax in. You can be in charge of finding tickets back home." As she started to lead back to the trail, Magnus just crossed his arms and shook his head. Neither one of them knows what's going to unfold here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes this took a long time in the oven to make, but it's finally ready to eat LOL!! 
> 
> I had fun writing this chapter and hopefully it gives an insight of characters and what's to come :) 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr!: dynamesvirtue.tumblr.com 
> 
> I promise it won't take this long to write chapters!! 
> 
> Hope you liked!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it to the end! :O Yeah I know the Prologues are meant to be short but I promise the chapters will be longer. Also I hope you read this as it is kinda important:
> 
> Updates will be kinda slow. I'm aiming to try and write two chapters in a week or two. If you guys really love the series then maybe I'll put a little more focus in it. Feel free to reach me at any time though on my tumblr: 
> 
> Dynamesvirtue.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
